Viaje al pasado
by sofi1999
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Grover y Thalia fueron a salvar a dos semidioses y se encontraron con cuatro personas que vienen del futuro. Ahora tienen que descubrir como vivir sabiendo un futuro no muy prometedor. Viajes en el tiempo Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

Percy pov

Estaba tratando de salvar a dos semidioses de una manticora cuando de la nada aparecieron 3 niños y un bebe.

El mayor dejo él bebe rápidamente en los brazos de su hermana cuando se dio cuenta de la manticora, y se puso en posición de espada pero sin espada hasta que su brazalete se transformó en una espada con la que ataco a el monstros consiguiendo toda su atención, después de luchar un poco con la manticora, llegaron Thalía, grover y annabeth quienes empezaron a ayudarnos; después de un rato la manticora se acercaba amansándonos a Thalía y a mí, en ese momento aparecieron las cazadoras de artemisa, pero el monstro estaba decidido a capturarnos entonces annabeth se montó en su espalda clavándole su cuchillo, la manticora se tambaleo hasta el borde de un acantillado.

Justo antes caer grite.-¡ANNABETH!-sabia que no iba a llegar a salvarla entonces en chico de la espada brazalete alcanzo a agarrarla de la mano mientras las cazadoras bombardearon al monstro. Luego me di cuenta annabeth estaba colgando en el acantilado, en una mano estaba sujeta al acantilado mientras en la otra tenia su cuchillo de bronce celestial.

Cuando annabeth estaba mejor nos reunimos con las cazadoras y los demás niños

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto thalia a las cazadoras

-estabamos cazando por aquí cerca-contesto retadora zoe la teniente

-¿y ustedes?-pregunte a los otros 4 niños

-no se-contestó el mayor mirándome medio preocupado

-¿como que no sa…-trato de hablar una cazadora pero fue interrumpida por una nota que cayo del cielo:

_Queridas cazadoras y semidioses_

_Estos niños son del futuro, principalmente los enviamos ahí porque queremos evitar algunos acontecimientos en los próximos años; ahora les rogamos vuelvan al campamento mestizo y llamen a los dioses_

_Esperamos que les sirva_

_Las parcas_

Cuando terminaron de leer, una cazadora de como doce años se transformó en una mujer de veinte, se transformo en la diosa artemisa

-bueno creo que tenemos que acampar, zoe armen las carpas-le dijo a su teniente-voy a llamar a apolo para que venga al amanecer, y ustedes dijan su nombre y padre divino-concluyo la diosa

-lady Artemisa mi nombre es Charles-dijo un niño rubio de ojos verdes-y ellos son mis hermanos, ella es Zoe-dijo apuntando a una niña rubia de ojos grises bien parecida a cierta hija de Atenea- ella es Bianca- dirigiéndose a una niñita de pelo negro y ojos grises- y este pequeñito es Luke- concluyo charles tomando al bebe de los brazos de su hermana

-¿Y quién es su padre piadoso?-pregunto annabeth que se había mantenido callada

-nosotros no tenemos padre piadoso-contesto zoe

-pero entonces ¿Cómo son semidioses?-pregunte

-bueeeno… ¿Por qué no esperamos a llegar al campamento?-contesto charles

A la mañana siguiente a medida que se acercaba el sol se veía un auto deportivo rojo en el cielo

Cuando llego el auto se bajó el dios apolo y su deportivo se convirtió en un autobús donde subimos semidioses y cazadoras


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola quería darle las gracias por el apoyo, este capítulo trate de hacerlo más largo**_

Annabeth pov

Después de que Thalía casi incendiara Nueva Inglaterra y nos estrelláramos en el lago de las canoas, llegamos vivos al campamento.

La primera persona que vimos fue a Quirón.

—Chicos, ¿cómo les fue? —nos preguntó a Percy y a mí, pero después captó su atención en los dioses—Oh, mis más sinceras disculpas mis dioses—dijo en una reverencia.

—No te preocupes Quirón, pero creo que esto te podría interesar — dijo Lady Artemisa, entregándole la nota que había caído del cielo.

Quirón, al leerlo, dirigió la mirada a los niños y después a los dioses: — ¿Están seguros de esto? —preguntó. Los dioses se miraron entre sí, pero no dijeron nada.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no vamos a la casa grande y lo conversamos allí? —concluyó Quirón.

Los niños debían ser muy importantes para poner así a Quirón.

Quirón pov

Esto hay que avisarles a los dioses, pero antes hay que hablar con ellos

Cuando llegamos a la casa grande, hablé, primero, con Percy y Annabeth. Me contaron cómo lucharon con la manticora, cómo salvaron a los Di Angelo y cómo el niño del _futuro_ salvó a Annabeth. Después hablé con los dioses, Lady Artemisa me contó lo de la nota y cómo mataron al monstruo. Por último, hablé con los niños.

—Ya, ahora cuéntenme que hacen aquí—les ordené.

—Bueno, según decía la nota, las Parcas nos mandaron para cambiar un poco las cosas; pero por favor créanos— dijeron los dos mayores.

—Y, ¿me pueden decir sus nombres? —pregunté.

Percy pov

Después de que Quirón saliera de la casa grande con los niños, se puso a hablar con los dioses los cuales, después de unas palabras, desaparecieron.

Ya era la hora de la cena, yo me había pasado la tarde hablando con Annabeth, de cómo el niño la había salvado y de por qué Quirón se había puesto así con la nota. Yo, por mi parte, pensaba que la nota era una broma; pero Annabeth creía que debía ser verdad por como se había puesto Quirón.

Al llegar al comedor, la mayoría estaba ahí; pero todavía faltaban el Señor D, Quirón y los niños.

Cuando llegaron, el Señor D comenzó a hablar:

—Hola mocosos, hoy llegaron nuevos campistas y nos visitan las cazadoras, ¿Quirón quieres seguir tú? Esto me da jaqueca.

—Ningún problema, señor—contestó Quirón para después dirigirse a los campista—.Bueno, voy a presentar a los nuevos campistas. Éstos son Bianca y Nico Di Angelo- dijo, apuntando a los hermanos— Y para presentar al resto, necesito que lleguen unas personas más—concluyó.

Al cabo de un rato, aparecieron las personas que menos esperaban: los dioses.

—Mis dioses, al fin llegan—saludó Quirón, haciendo una reverencia.

—Espero que sea bueno—dijo Hermes sonriéndole a sus hijos de forma traviesa.

—Oh, créeme hermano, lo es—le contestó Dionisio.

—Mis dioses, creo que deberían leer esto—dijo Quirón, pasándoles la nota.

— ¡por nosotros! , creí que era una broma hermano—dijo Hermes a Apolo.

—Bueno, creo que sí es verdad, cada dios a su mesa—exclamó Zeus.

—Padre, ¿crees que sea buena idea? — le preguntó Atenea.

—No lo sé, Atenea, pero sí saben algo podríamos evitar muchos errores—le contestó el rey de los cielos para después irse a su mesa con su única hija.

—Bueno, creo que ya pueden presentarse—dijo la diosa Hera en su mesa—. Digan su nombre, su edad y el dios progenitor.

—Bueno, yo empiezo. Mi nombre es Charles Jackson y tengo 14 años—comenzó el mayor-

—Yo soy Zoe Jackson y tengo 12 años—la siguió su hermana.

—Ella es Bianca de 5 años—dijo charles, apuntando a su hermana menor que estaba escondida detrás de él —. Y él es Luke de 1 año y medio—terminó, apuntando al bebé que tenía en los brazos.

—Hijo, me dirás loco, pero ese bebé se parece a ti a esa edad—me susurró mi padre.

Le iba contestar que estaba loco, pero atenea captó mi atención:

—Les falto decir quién es su padre piadoso—les recriminó la diosa.

—Sí…es que… nosotros… nosotros no tenemos un dios como padre—dijo charles, sacando la cara por sus hermanos.

—Pero si no son semidioses, cómo lograron llegar aquí y luchar contra la manticora—pregunté.

—Bueno… arggg esto es más difícil de lo que…—pero fue cortado por Annabeth.

— ¡Semidioses! —gritó ella—. Uno de sus padres tiene que ser un semidiós.

—Podría ser, pero los semidioses no suelen vivir tanto como para tener hijos. Además, serian un cuarto de semidiós o algo así—le respondió Malcolm a su hermana.

—Mis dos padres son semidioses, lo que nos convierte en semidioses completos y muy poderosos—contestó un poco molesto la chica Zoe.

—Charles, nos puedes decir quiénes son tus padres—dijo mi padre, mirando traviesamente a el chico.

—Ok, ab… ósea señor—suspiró—. Mis padres son Percy y Annabeth Jackson.

Las reacciones fueron muy distintas: Atenea gritaba como loca mientras me fulminaba con la mirada al igual que los hermanos de Annabeth, mientras que algunos campistas como Clarisse y los Stoll se dedicaron a molestarnos.

—¡Wou, Percy! — exclamó Connor.

—Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo—dijo Travis, aguantando una carcajada.

—Jajajaja…mira que cuatro hijos con nuestra listilla, Prissy…jajajajaja— decía Clarisse, carcajeándose.

Poseidón a lo único que atinaba era a palmearme la espalda, mientras reía de las reacciones de Atenea.

—¿¡Cómo deje que mi hija se casara con el hijo del engendro del mar!? —gritaba exaltada la diosa.

—Relájate, cara de búho—le dijo papa con una sonrisa—. Niños pueden presentarse correctamente.

—Bueno, ya dijimos lo más importante, ahora creo que pueden hacer preg…—contestó Charles, pero fue interrumpido por su hermana.

—Charles, Luke tiene sueño—le susurró Zoe al ver al pequeño frotándose los ojos cómicamente.

—Lo siento, ¿podríamos esperar hasta mañana?, mi hermano tiene sueño—preguntó el mayor.

— ¿Si los dioses no tienen problemas? —preguntó Quirón.

—No hay ningún problema—contestó medio hartado Zeus.

—Muchas gracias, señor—dijo Bianca, sonriéndole tiernamente.

—Chals teno sueno—dijo Luke—¿done ta papa?

—Lo siento Luke, pero papa no te va a poder acostar hoy—le contestó charles, mirándome mientras salían del comedor.

—Creo que por hoy voy a hacer una excepción, los dioses pueden dormir en su misma cabaña— dijo Zeus.

Después de eso, comí con la cabeza gacha para después me fui con mi padre a mi cabaña evitando mirar a Annabeth.

_**La verdad fue divertido hacer este fic, tratare de actualizar antes pero viajo a Bariloche la próxima semana y no sé si podre hacer un capitulo mas**_

Sofi 1999


End file.
